Dzień dobry, James!
by IloveVaffles
Summary: Jaki był najbardziej przerażający moment w życiu Johna Watsona? Pewnego dnia Sherlock znika bez śladu. O tym, co działo się dalej. [Akcja gdzieś tak przed 2x03, 16, będzie brutalnie. Bardzo.]


1.

Gdyby ktoś spytał Johna Watsona o najbardziej przerażający moment w jego życiu, to jeszcze niedawno opowiedziałby o chwili gdy trafiła go zbłąkana kula wystrzelona przez afgańskiego żołnierza. Upadł wtedy na rozgrzany piasek i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może się ruszyć. Słyszał krzyki, strzały, czuł coś ciepłego spływającego mu po ciele oraz gorące słońce parzące w twarz. W tym jednym jedynym momencie John Watson był pewien, że umrze. Chociaż wielokrotnie tracił przytomność jakimś cudem wszystko doskonale pamiętał - swoje nagłe nawrócenie gdy zaczął się modlić do wszystkich bogów naraz, łzy na policzku czy myśl o reakcji Harry na wieść o śmierci jedynego brata. Pewnie wciąż nie rozstawałaby się z butelką, aż w końcu dostałaby marskości wątroby i dołączyła do Johna.

Chociaż teraz gdy się nad tym zastanawiał, z wykrwawianiem się na polu walki mógłby rywalizować moment otrzymania telefonu od Lestrade'a.

,,Cześć John, jesteś w pracy? Wiesz gdzie jest Sherlock? Miał przyjechać na sprawę a dotąd go nie ma… Nie dzwonił do ciebie? Nie, nie, pewnie stoi w korku, to jednak godziny szczytu… Tak, odezwę się jak przyjedzie, pewnie. Do usłyszenia."

Sama treść telefonu nie była aż tak przerażająca. Sherlock Holmes, jego genialny a zarazem momentami niesamowicie irytujący współlokator i jedyny detektyw-konsultant na świecie dość często znikał. Pojawiał się zwykle potem po paru godzinach w Scotland Yardzie z potarganymi włosami i przełomowym dowodem, który całkowicie zmieniał przebieg śledztwa. Cały on. Więc nie, telefon nie był aż tak straszny. Lecz cichutki głosik w głowie, który szeptał mu, że coś jest nie tak, że Holmes jest w niebezpieczeństwie, i że to na pewno Moriarty… on już był.

Sherlock Holmes nie powinien wsiadać do taksówki.  
Zdał sobie z tego sprawę za póżno, o wiele za póżno - dopiero w chwili, gdy kierowca zignorował jego pytanie o nagłą zmianę trasy i dodał gazu.  
 _Znowu taksówkarz. Nic się nie uczę._  
Przez krótką chwilę próbował otworzyć zablokowane drzwi. Bez skutku.  
W momencie gdy sięgał do kieszeni płaszcza po telefon auto gwałtownie zahamowało, drzwi pasażera otworzyły się, a Sherlock poczuł igłę wbijaną w szyję.  
Nawet nie próbował walczyć. Wszystko działo się tak szybko… szum w uszach, rozmazany obraz, kończyny odmawiające posłuszeństwa i opadające powieki.  
Zdecydowanie nie powinien wsiadać do taksówki.

Inspektor Lestrade zadzwonił do Sherlocka o godzinie 13:07. Rozmowa trwała minutę i dwanaście sekund. Podczas jej trwania detektyw zdołał obrazić cały Scotland Yard dwukrotnie, lecz mimo głupoty funkcjonariuszy, samego Lestrade'a i wszystkich ludzi, którzy nie myślą, Holmes obiecał pomóc. Zostawił kubek po herbacie na stole w kuchni, założył płaszcz i szalik i wyszedł z mieszkania numer 221B przy Baker Street o godzinie 13:14.

Kamera przy drzwiach Speedy's Cafe zdołała zarejestrować wyciągniętą rękę detektywa wzywającego taksówkę i kawałek czarnego dachu pojazdu. Tylko dachu. Nie nagrała ani rejestracji, ani numeru seryjnego. Potem przestała działać, tak samo jak pozostałe kamery w całym mieście. Kiedy po trzydziestu czterech sekundach system monitoringu miejskiego odzyskał sprawność, Sherlock razem z taksówką zniknął.

\- Jesteś wyjątkowo spokojny - mruknął John wpatrując się usilnie w ekran laptopa, na którym już po raz setny oglądał nagrania z kamer. Czy raczej ich brak.

Mycroft Holmes westchnął tylko i zacisnął mocniej palce na rączce parasola.

\- Panikowanie nic nie zmieni. Tak jak już mówiłem, pracuję nad tym. Znajdziemy go.

\- Jak macie go znaleźć, skoro nawet nie wiecie gdzie zacząć? - spytał Greg, wyprzedzając słowa i myśli Watsona.

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu bez odpowiedzi.

\- Na litość boską, chłopcy!

\- Pani Hudson, niech pani natychmiast stąd wyjdzie! - krzyknął John. Stała pomiędzy nim a starszym Holmesem. Chciał ją odepchnąć i przywalić Mycroftowi w jego grubą mordę, ale Lestrade miał mocniejszy chwyt niż się spodziewał.

\- John, uspokój się…

\- Nie mam zamiaru! Jego brat zniknął bez śladu, a on ma to w dupie! Nawet nie dociera do niego, że mógł temu zapobiec, gdyby tylko ruszył głową i złapał tego pierdolonego wariata…

\- Nie jestem twoim wrogiem, Watson! - wrzasnął Mycroft, który nagle zrobił się cały czerwony. - Nie rozumiesz, że mam związane ręce? Nie mogę złapać Moriarty'ego, bo ten zaciera każdy możliwy ślad, zabija każdego, kto chociaż wymienił z nim jedno zdanie! Zresztą, nawet nie wiemy jeszcze…

\- A KTO, JAK NIE MORIARTY?!

\- John, naprawdę… - Lestrade po raz kolejny podjął próbę uspokojenia mężczyzny. - Rozumiem cię, też bym mu przywalił, ale tutaj akurat to on ma rację, nawet Sherlock by się z nim zgodził, nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków…

\- To nie jest pochopny wniosek - syknął wściekły lekarz. - Nie masz pojęcia jaki on jest, nie było cię wtedy z nami, nie widziałeś go…

Niemal wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie basenu. Smród chloru, ciężar kamizelki z ładunkiem wybuchowym i twarz Sherlocka, gdy ten przez jedną krótką chwilę zwątpił w Johna. To też był przerażający moment. Stał się jeszcze bardziej przerażający, gdy pojawił się On. James Moriarty. Przestępca-konsultant ubrany w idealnie dopasowany garnitur od Vivienne Westwood z niepokojącym, piskliwym głosem i ciemnymi oczami. Martwymi, pustymi oczami, które zaczynały błyszczeć, gdy wpatrywały się w młodszego Holmesa.

Nie musiał tego mówić. John doskonale wiedział, że Sherlock bał się Moriarty'ego. Tak samo jak wiedział, że Moriarty też to wie. Oraz że któregoś dnia będzie chciał to wykorzystać.

\- John… - zmęczony szept Mycrofta zdziwił wszystkich tak bardzo, że w pokoju natychmiast nastała cisza - Proszę cię. To nic nie zmieni… Tak jak mówiłem wcześniej: nie jestem ani twoim wrogiem, ani Sherlocka. I wiem, że on najprawdopodobniej w to nie wierzy, ale zależy mi na nim, chociaż tego nie okazuję. To mój brat.

Poczuł, że uścisk inspektora rozluźnia się, opuścił rękę. Mycroft wciąż mówił.

\- Nawet nie pomyślałeś, że już przez to przechodziłem, prawda? Przez myśl ci nie przeszło, że to nie jest pierwszy raz gdy mój brat zniknął bez śladu i nikt nie wie gdzie jest, a potem gdy już znajduję go zaćpanego i ledwie żywego w jakiejś norze…

\- Dobra. Wystarczy - mruknął John - Zrozumiałem.

Osunął się na fotel. Holmes zrobił to samo. Jego twarz odzyskała już normalny kolor, lecz ręce wciąż mu się trzęsły. Lestrade i pani Hudson spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo.

Wtedy komórka Johna zawibrowała.

\- Boże…- szepnął - To od Sherlocka.

Wszyscy wstali, zbliżyli się do niego, spojrzeli w ekran telefonu. Przez krótką chwilę czekali na załadowanie zdjęcia.

Usłyszał przekleństwo Grega, ciche ,,och!" pani Hudson oraz jak Mycroft głośno wypuszcza powietrze. Przyjrzał się fotografii.

Po czym rzucił telefon na ziemię, pobiegł do łazienki i zaczął wymiotować.

To był najbardziej przerażający moment.


End file.
